This Conspiracy Against Me
by SilverFallenStars
Summary: "Either I get what I want, or I'll take, and cause a war" Loki told Fury, he gave into his request, which were a high amount of money, a mansion, and a young agent: Shira Jackson. Shira wasn't all Loki thought she was, he could push, and shove her away all he wanted, but he had to remember this was his request. Dark!Loki, lot of triggers.
1. Dark Beginning

Quote of this chapter: "He did not care if she was heartless, vicious and vulgar, stupid and grasping, he loved her. He would rather have misery with one than happiness with the other." ~ W. Somerset Maugham- Of Human Bondage

Song of this chapter: Miss Jackson ~ Panic! At The Disco

The sun was just lowering down the hills, creating a silver tone to the sky, the air was brisk, and the only sound in the area was a small car driving over the hill.

In the car sat two women, one man, both women had red hair, one of them had longer hair than the other, the man had a shade of sandy-like hair.

One redhead looked out the window, with a type of longing gaze, or it was sadness.

The drive was quiet, you'd hear a suffered sigh, from the man, or a whisper of a whimper, coming from one of the redheads.

"So, what do you think of all this?" A voice came from the back seat, the only guy in the car. He placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"All of this? You mean, SHIELD trading me for the world?" Her icy blue eyes looked in the back seat, she moved her finger around as she said: 'All of this'. "I'm a bit mad at SHIELD, for giving me to him, without asking me, but other than that, I just…."

There was a painfully long wait. "I don't know." She finally gave in, she ran her nails over the seams in the leather seats.

"Oh, you gotta be scared, I mean, you are going to be living in a big empty house, with fail world conquer." the other redhead pushed her answer a bit more.

"That's not what I'm afraid of, Tasha."

"The what are you afraid of?" Tasha asked, taking a turn into a long drive way.

"...Befriending him." The truthful answer came when Tasha parked the car in front of a old, victorian looking mansion.

"That's you, always afraid you're going to get attached to someone." A heavy sigh came out, that Tasha didn't even know she was holding in.

"It's not just anyone, it's him." She looked up at the house, wondering what is was going to be like inside. They sat there in quietness, before the redhead got out, grabbed her bags in the trunk, gave both of her friends quick hugs, and left inside that house.

The house was dark, you couldn't see up the stair, or in neither of the big rooms to either side of the door.

"Took you long enough to come, dear." A deep voice came from the top of the stairs. "That's the only time you'll make me wait. Understood?" the voice was followed by foot steps, but not normal ones, quiet, barely audible.

Shira didn't answer, she didn't even move. The agent was frozen in her spot.

She had lied to her friends, she was dead scared. Shira just didn't say so, for if she did they would worry.

And that was something she did not want.

"Understood?" The voice spoke loud, the footsteps stopped.

The redhead, let out a shaking sigh, closing her eyes.

"Is that understood, pet?" The irritation was heard in the voice.

"Yes, Loki." Shira let out a small whimper.

"You will not call me that if I do not give you permission, it is either master, sir, or my king." The voice finally made it to the end of the stair, allowing to see the owner; it was who she thought.

It was him, Loki, the fallen prince of Asgard.

"Yes, sir." Shira was comfortable with 'Sir', she was even used to it, with all the year she had been in SHIELD, it was normal to call someone higher than you 'Sir'.

Though, in Shira's eyes Loki was not higher than her.

"I have a few more rules for you, but I'll let you unpack your stuff, and change out of that SHIELD uniform. You have ten minutes to do it." He order as walked to the room to the left of the door.

The redhead grabbed her bags, walking up the stairs she wiped a tear off her face.

She could get through this, she told herself. Though she didn't think that it was true.

She rushed with unpacking thing, not worrying if some of the clothing would be wrinkled. She threw her clothing off, and put on a green dress, it was floor length, but seeing what Loki was wearing -a tux- she thought he'd want her to dress up too.

Her bare feet padded against the cold wooden floor, lights were on now, she could see Loki in the living room, he sat in front of a fireplace, looking into the flickering flames. His eyes held no emotion, Shira wondered why he chose her, why did he want her to live with him? What was the point? He didn't seem overly fond of Shira, he didn't seem even to notice her.

"You have three minutes to spare, you're fast, and follow orders so nicely." Loki got up from his seat, walking over to the women. "You chose a beautiful dress, darling." He tucked a piece of free hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." Her voice was timid, and small.

And she hated that.

"What happened to the young women who cursed me at SHIELD?" The god leaned in as he whispered that in her ear. "Are you really that scared of me, that you can only give small answers?"

"I'm not scared." This time her voice was strong, facing him eye to eye.

She had said the wrong thing, he grabbed her jaw, forcefully, a sadistic smile spreaded his lips.

"You should be." the growl came from somewhere deep inside his throat. "You are mine, even if you do not love me, I can do anything to you. Anything I want, my sweet."

To prove his point he smashed his lip onto her aggressively, it was a short lived kiss, thankfully for Shira.

Loki let go of her chin, walking away like nothing happened, Shira touch her lips and curse under her breath.

She knew now she wasn't going to befriend him.

Not now, nor ever.

"Don't keep me waiting, pet." He called from the living room.

"Duw, Fi n sylweddol casáu iddo." Shira cursed again as she made her way to the living room.

When she went in there she took a seat across from Loki, not want to be any closer to Loki than she had to be.

"First, I want to see you in action; get me to admit why I wanted you." He ordered picking up a glass of wine off the glass coffee table.

"I normally resort to pain." The cold answer came as a reply.

"I doubt you can inflict pain on me, darling." Loki smiled a cruel smile, and winked.

"I think I can get you anyway," She smiled the same smile, and winked also. "but first can I get something?"

"Yes, you may." His smile dropped as he took a drink of the red liquid.

"Thank you, sir." She quickly got up, rushed up the stairs, grabbed her smokes, and lighter out of her bag.

Walked down the stairs. She put the cigarette in her mouth, lit it.

"You aren't to smoke those." Loki snapped his head back to Shira, as soon as the first puff came out.

"I can't quit fast, it wouldn't work." Shira gave another long drag.

"Would it kill you?" The god asked with his nose wrinkled at the smell.

"Probably not." Soon as the answer was out of her mouth Loki snatched the cigarette out of her mouth, threw it in his old cup.

"Then you can't use them." He said threatenly.

"Okay…" She sighed. "May I?" the agent pointed to the bottle of wine.

"Yes, you may."

After getting a glass, she poured herself some, taking a sip.

"So," She started her interrogation. "after the Battle of Manhattan you went back up to Asgard with Thor, correct?"

There was no answer from Loki.

"Odin, your adopted father, banned you back here. Were you stripped of your power, just a weak mortal now?"

"I am not." He growled through his teeth.

"So, just banned to a strange place, where everyone hates you." She sighed, looking at the fire. "How sad, well, if I could feel bad for someone like yourself." Shira pouted out her bottom lip, shuging. "I'm guessing, since you were took from everything you ever known, you wanted something you can have control over." She paused hoping Loki would give some type of reply.

He didn't.

"Something no one else ever had control of, something beautiful, ruthless...Someone as cold as you. Someone to fulfill all your desires, your wishes." The redhead got up from her chair, pacing the room. "Someone to love you, hmm? Sir, I don't think I need to get an answer, I think I already know."

She walked closer to Loki.

"It'd be nice if you told me, so I didn't have to hurt you." Shira's finger started to glow a bright orange, it got brighter, and brighter, soon a flame came out of the tip of her finger. She pressed it down on Loki's arm.

He pulled his arm back.

"That's enough!" the god ordered. "That's enough, now onto the rules."

"Was I getting too close to the truth?" The redhead tilted her head to the side.

"You are to listen to me the first time I say something, you are not allow to touch me without my permission, or without me doing so first. You are to come whenever I say, and do whatever I want. Is that understood?" Loki listed his rules.

"Yes, sir." Shira said coldly.

"It's master, or my king now." He said before getting up. "Let's go to bed."

Unlike you would think, Loki was someone who really was into cuddling, much of Shira's dismay. She was just thankfully he didn't want anything else.


	2. No Light at the End of the Tunnel

"Murderers are not monsters, they're men. And that's the most frightening thing about them." ~_Alice Sebold, The Lovely Bones_

crushcrushcrush ~_ Paramore_

_"__I got him, you can go, and eat." Shira told her fellow team mates._

_She placed handcuffs on Loki's wrist, as the team left the ruins of Stark Tower._

_"__I have a few questions for you while a quinjet is on their way." She said, looking straight in his eyes. "Why did you kill Phil Coulson?"_

_A chuckle came as a reply to Shira._

_The redhead agent pinned him against the glass window, you could feel the air from outside coming. Loki was dangerously close to the holes._

_"__Why did you kill him?!" The question became a yell, a demand for him to answer her._

_"__He was in my way, dear." _

_"__Your way? He was like a father to me. And you killed him because he was in you way?" Utter disgust was written across the agent's face. "I hope you rot in hell! Everyday that you are lock up in a cage I want you to remember his face, then remember mine, knowing that you killed a good man like that, and people are paying the price for you actions."_

Shira woke up from the nightmare, after taking a shower she looked into her dresser.

All of her pants, SHIELD uniforms, and red clothing was gone, replaced with whatever Loki wanted, which was green clothing, and dresses.

Putting on a blue sleeveless dress, she walked to the door. Walking down the stairs, she braided her hair.

"And I told my mother I didn't wanted to be a housewife." She mumbled.

She turned the corner -not the one to the living room- she found herself in a dining room. There was one long dining cherry wood table. All the places were filled with the plates, and silverware. One vase in the middle, it looked like it was all gold.

Shira walked over to it, flicking the vase, it made a loud clatter.

Fake gold, obviously. Or was it real?

Loki did come from Asgard after all.

Shira had read a thing, or two about Norse mythology. Odin, and Frigga were on the throne, Thor was one of their sons, among Balder, and Váli. The books never mentioned Loki as a son of Odin, but a brother of his.

Not everything can be correct.

There was a chandelier over the table, a normal crystal looking one. One wall had cubicles in it, holding bottles of wine. On the other wall was some old painting, she had seen it before in a Norse book.

Maybe he was fond of his home.

She opened the door next to the painting, one man was in there room, with a women, they were cooking….And they didn't exactly look human. Their ears came up to a peak, and their eyes didn't have whites, like she did, or any other human or god.

They stared at her with a confused look.

"Sorry, I'm just looking around." She smiled, scurrying through the kitchen, and to the other door on the other side of the kitchen.

The door opened to a library. The door case when from the floor to ceiling, filled with books, from old to new, from black to white spines. She ran her fingers over them, smiling, at least she now knows where she'll spend her time, as much as she could.

But as of now, she'd explore, to find places to hide away from Loki.

The door was on the north faces of the room, she opened it, it lead to the hallways, she looked left, then right. The left lead to under the stair, she hadn't seen that before. Going to the right, the hallways had marble floor, drawers with vases on them, pictures on the walls.

It looked like Shira was walking down the hallway of a museum.

She went to her right, there was a room next to the library, looking inside she saw it was an extra bedroom.

"Where have you been?" Loki asked from behind her.

She closed her eyes, shutting the door.

"Looking for you." Shira lied swiftly.

But Loki knew, he pushed his forearm up against her neck, pushing her into the wall.

"Never lie to me." the god growled, she could feel his breath on her face. "I would like the truth from you, that's another rule for you...I thought you were more behaved than this." He pulled away from her.

"The truth? _You_ of all people would like the truth, okay, _God of Mischief_, when was the last time you told the truth?" The agent asked, exaggerating her words.

She realized she had said the wrong thing when she felt his fist make contact with her cheek. With her own hands over the small cuts Loki had made with the force of the blow, she looked up, with complete horror in her eyes.

"If you don't want that again, respect me." The God of Mischief straightened his jacket, tilting his head up. "Put your hair down, it looks better." He said, like nothing happened, making his way down the hall.

Shira slumped down the wall, still holding her cheek, but with pure hate in her eyes now.

'Maybe I should try to follow orders.' She thought to herself.

Getting up she walked down the hall, an opening lead to the kitchen, wear Loki was sitting in one of the seats, breakfast in front of him, a chair next to his had it places filled with food.

"Sit." He ordered before she sat down.

The two sat eating food in a silence, until Shira dropped her silverware.

"Why did you chose me, it's clear you hate me." She gulped, looking at the white eggs.

"You are mine, I knew that from the beginning." Loki answer, reaching a hand out to her's. "And nothing was more satisfying than putting a blade through whom you call your father."

Shira looked up, a twisted smile was on the god's face. A sneer formed on her face.

"Fuck you! I hate you!" She flinged the plate up, flew up, slammed her chair into the table, storming down the hall.

Passing everything until the hallway stopped, to cut to a corner, stairs either went up, or down. She jogged down stairs with heavy feet. The stairs turned to go down father.

Loki put down his fork, and knife, sighing while closing his eyes.

"Miss. Jackson, so missed behaved." He whispered.

Before snapping his emerald green eyes, standing up quietly, no mood for rushing.

"Little pet!" The god scream, taking off in the same way as her.

Shira locked herself in a supplies closet, she was tucked in the corner, tears brimming her eyes. _How dare he bring up her father?_ All she wanted to do is she her brother again. To she her father's idol again, the man she loved.

The agent jumped when fist beat on the door.

"Fuck off!" Her voice sound rough, on the verge of tears.

The door opened, the lock no match for magic, Loki walked in, grabbing her shoulders, lifting her up off the ground.

And the god….Hugged her, taking in her scent.

She squirmed, trying to get away, yelling: "Let go of me." In a rough growl.

"No."


	3. Hate, Anger, and Dangerous Passion

_The greater the power, the more dangerous the abuse. _~ Edmund Burke

Don't Tell Me ~ Avril Lavigne

* * *

"Little flame, what did I say about respecting me?" Loki held her out at arm's length, his stare burning into her soul.

Shira gulped, "To do so, if I don't I'll get hit." replying reluctantly.

"Now, what do you think I should do about this, hmm, pet?" His 't' on the ending of pet echoed around the room, slightly making Shira jump. "You cursed at me, ran off, locked yourself down here, try to forbid me from coming in."

"I don't know what you should do, Loki, it's up to you." She had said his name just to urk him, or maybe to see how much she could get away with.

It was a challenge between the two, to see how much they either urked, upset, or scared the other.

"I said to call me: 'my master', or 'my king' because you do not have the right to call me by my name, darling. You are below me, I am a god." Loki growled, his grip getting tighter on the agent's arms. To the point where she might have thought they would snap off, like when you pull on a barbies arm.

"Fine, master, it's up to you, how much you want to harm me! I don't fucking care, it's not like you giving me a actual choice." Her arm moved under his grip, trying to get feeling back in them.

It sent him over the edge, he pushed her to the ground. Keeping himself from hitting her, he walked out of the room, down the hall in the basement.

Shira wasn't normally like this, normally she was a nice, loving, calm young women. Well, to the people she wanted to be, take Steve, Natasha, and Clint for that matter, she was a good friend with them. But if Loki was going to be cruel, and evil to her, she was going to be back.

That was another thing about her, she always had to have the last word.

"Ni allaf gredu fy mod got i ffwrdd â hynny." She whisper chuckling to herself, while sitting up from her fetal position. She let her breathing calm down before getting up.

Shira went to go find Loki, she had nothing better to do. The agent went down the hall where Loki went off to, at the end of the hall was the opening to a gym. It was dull, and didn't have much liting.

Loki was throwing dagger across the room, landing into a small block of wood pinned to the wall.

"It is not wise to be in my company, little flame." Loki warned Shira, without even looking toward her.

"I really just want to know why you picked my, all you seem to like to do is hurt me, either physically, or mentally." The agent remarked back.

"I do that because you do not respect me." He turned to face her.

"I punched you in the face the first time we met, why would you think it'll be any different?" Shira crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because I'll make it different." The god went back to throwing daggers. "Now get out of here, you have upset me enough."

* * *

It went like that for a week, Shira doing everything she could to stay away from the man, only seeing him for breakfast, lunch, dinner, or at night and an occasional bump into walk down the halls.

She was happy with this, she told herself if everything went like this everyday she could make it through. And it was like that, until a visitor came.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Shira called to no one in particular. She went to the door, opening it, on the other side was some of her best friends. "Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, you guys are a sight for sore eyes!" The agent was beaming.

Loki came down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, in a disgusted tone.

"You knew, Loki, that every month she would have a visit, to check up on her health, and she would have friends." Natasha said, her hands on her hips.

Loki's gaze went to the other redhead. "Darling, you know we have someone to answer the door, I don't want you to do so."

"I'm sorry." She gulped, Clint went bug eyes, with all the years he knew Shira, she would never say sorry, it wasn't in her nature.

"Okay, uh..What room can we go to?" Bruce asked.

"That room, over there." The god pointed a finger to the living room.

The five went to the living room.

"First I want to look at your health, so the normal doctors checkup." Bruce smiled nervously.

"Okay, doc."

The checkup was normal, that was, until Bruce saw the huge bruise on Shira's shoulder.

"How did you get this?" He asked looking up from the purple, and blue mark.

"Oh, I fell, nothing..serious." She smiled, brushing her fingertips over it, her eyes darting to Loki in the corner.

The doctor frowned, not pushing the subject further. "I let you talk to them." Bruce walked over to Loki. "Can we have a cup of coffee, or something?"

"Why not?" The two left, and Shira was worried about what was going to happen in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Bruce sat at the table.

"You know, Loki, Fury did not want to do this." Bruce said calmly. "He did not want to give up Agent Jackson to you, but when cause chaos, he gave up, thinking that maybe she could be good for you."

Loki walked over to the table, sitting across but further down away from the doctor.

"He had clearly stated a few things for you not to do, one of them was harm Shira." Bruce pointed a finger to the room over. "Don't tell me you didn't cause those bruises."

"I didn't, she fell, like she had clearly said." Loki dismissed.

"It's going into my reports that you beat her." He raised an eyebrow before standing up, leaving the god alone, drink a coffee, not a care in the world.

"Ef yn fy nharo. Dywedwch Fury fod angen i mi gael eu symud o'r cartref hwn, nad yw'n ddiogel, a Loki, ei fod yn ffycin crazy!" Shira quickly spoke in Welsh to the agents.

"He beats you?" Clint asks, understanding welsh

Steve stood up madder than a hornet.

"Steve, Steve, sweetie, shush." Shira grabbed her former boyfriends shoulders. "You can't just go in there, if you want to admit it or not, he's stronger than you." Her icy blue eyes darted around his face. "And I had provoked him."

"Shira, I just...I don't want you to get hurt." The blond was so much different than Loki, caring about everyone, putting everyone before himself.

Natasha smirked behind the scene, she had been the one who set them up, it took awhile but she finally got them to date.

"I'll be fine." She whispered.

"It's still not okay, Shira." Clint butted in.

"It's fine!" She yelled.

"You're defending him." The person she called a brother gave her a cold stare. "What is he doing to you? What has he done to you?"

Bruce walked in, followed by Loki.

"Little flame, you need to go upstairs as I follow them on there way out."

Shira gave a quick peck on Steve's cheek before leaving, making Loki incredibly jealous.

Why would she show him the same affection? The closest thing she had done to Loki, showing that she love him was calling him by his name.

"Get out!" Loki pointed to the door.

"We'll be back next month." Natasha said as Loki pushed them out of the house.

The could of fought back, but they were strictly told not to harm Loki in any way, because SHIELD was doing reacher on the guy, finding things out about him. Maybe later on down the line killing him.

"Pet." He called. Shira peaked around the corner of the hallway, she knew he was mad, you could tell in his voice.

She walked down the stairs taking her precious time. The redhead got to Loki, standing a few feet away from him, not wanting to be in arms length do she could get more bruises

"I have set a few rules for you, I didn't list all that I'd like you to do, because I had thought you would know what you should do." Loki sighed, walking closer to her. "Though, it seems you are unruly and therefore I have to tell you all of the rules." He walked past her, making his way to the dining room. Picking up the coffee cup he and Bruce left. Dumping the empty in the sink, and walking out, into the dining room, he found Shira, leaning against the table. "Sit, do not be any more less lady like than you already are." He ordered, sitting across from the seat she chose. "I am sure you remember the rules I gave you last week, if not, you're imbecilic…." The god trailed off, running his hand over his raven hair. "You are not to answer the door, talk on the phone, be polite to me is another thing I ask of you. Do not lie to me. Answer every question I ask of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." She really didn't feel like arguing, she wanted to go back to live her life, and getting the taste of going back was making her go to the brink of insanity. "Honestly, you can tell them not to come back, I don't need them worry about me." She decided, she could have thought about it, but she didn't want to, if she did she would back out of her decision, and slowly go crazy.

"That is fine, pet, I will tell them that." Loki said, helping her up out of her seat. "Now, kiss me." He wanted a kiss from Shira, so the Captain couldn't say he had last kiss, it was a petty thing, but Loki was serious.

The redhead stood up her tip toes, their lips almost touched, but she pulled back. She didn't not want Loki to be the last man she kissed. She face him again, almost kissing him, but gagging.

The god was getting annoyed, did she really hate Loki that much that he discussed her. He was a god, it was a pleasure for her to be in his presence. The dark haired prince grabbed Shira throat, forcefully kissing her, again. But this time, he didn't stop there, he pushed her against the wall, taking exactly what he wanted.


	4. Some Would Call it Revenge

"The only thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy that loves you." - Markus Zusek - The Book Thief

Kiss with a Fist - Florence and the Machine

When he walked away, Shira pushed herself against the white wall, letting some of her tears fall down her face. That had to be the worst thing she had to go through, all the missions she had been on, the blood, and gore had nothing compare to rape. The redhead pushed herself up of the floor, following the way Loki had went.

She came up behind him, grabbing his shoulder, twist him around a punching him in the face.

There was only two way this would go, 1. She would get killed, or 2. She would get injured enough to go to a hospital, getting the hell out of here.

Shira knocked Loki feet out from under him, he fell to the ground, she lit up her fist with fire, punching his face over, and over. The god was so shock that for a moment he didn't respond, but when he did know what was happening, Loki used a force field. The next time she hit him, she flew down the hallway.

"Little flame, you do not want to start a fight with me, you surely would lose." He said getting up, fixing his shirt as he walked to her, Shira was limp, but breathing.

"How would you know that?" She said, still with the wind knocked out of her. "You don't know what I have done, or been through." Shira got up, staring daggers at Loki.

"Pet, I'm going to leave you alone, so more fighting take place." The prince walked away.

The redhead looked in the kitchen, she found a butter knife, no normal steak knifes, though, she chased after Loki, going to end it all.

"You're just going to walk away?!" Shira scream after him. "Like the coward you are?" She hit every door she walked past, just to get some anger out.

He whipped around, slapping her. "If you ever say that to me again..I will make you wish you were dead." Loki held her by the neck, growling into her ear, then let go, Shira collapse on the floor, before storming up, trying to stab him. He ducked, the knife was so far in the wall, all you seen was the handle.

"That's tough, Loki, because I already do wish that!" The redhead was not giving up this argument so quickly. She chased after him, the god had to do everything in his power not to harm her. Loki turned around calmly enough, but the agent wasn't going to have him snap on her, until she got her point across. Shira pinned him against the wall, with her knee near his face, it gave her more control, something she needed in her so called life now. "You're going to listen to me, and listen well." She mutter, inches away from his face. "You're cruel to me, so be it….We made a deal, we had bargain. You 'have' me, and you are to not only protect the world, but you are not to harm the world, or anyone in it. I was fine with that, I was actually scared that I'd befriend a man like you." A small chuckled escape her lips. "But now that I'm here, all I see is a small, cruel old man, looking for someone to take his anger out on, or maybe to have a good fuck with. And if so, that's all you're looking for, well, fine, just don't get too surprised when I hit you back." She stalked off, Loki watching her walk away. Why did she drive him wild so?

Shira jogged down the stairs, locating the wine, she took a bottle, then lock herself in a bathroom. Drinking away the memories of the day. While doing that, she thought to could play at the game Loki was playing. The twisted passion. She got up, maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she wasn't going to back down to her plan.

The redhead found the god walked down the hall, he past by her, but Shira grabbed his shoulder, gently. He surely could see the sparkle in the agent's eye, but of course he was shocked. A small smiled crossed her lips.

"You should be grateful, I'm not bothering you." He mutter.

"There's no more emotion as passionate as hate, correct?" Her smile turned into a grin as she leaned in pressing her lips on his. Loki was confused to say the least, but that didn't stop him from reacting. Her hands placed in his hair, as his roamed up, and down her body. The god moved from her lips, to her neck, finding her spot on her neck, a soft moan escaped her lips. He grinned against her neck, and laugh a soft chuckle. Leaving a mark on her neck, claiming that she was his.

Loki moved so she was pinned against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved back up to her lips, giving a rough kiss. Shira moved her finger down his chest, unbuttoning each button, then sliding off her shoulders. The god slipped his hand under her dress, moving up her body, until he found her breast. His other hand, slipped behind them, dragging down the zipper, slowly. He pulled back so he could removed the green fabric, when he did they lost balance, falling on the ground.

The redhead let out a small laugh, looked down into his green eyes, biting her lower lip, slightly. Loki growled, flipping over, so he was top. Shira giggled at his act, the god put a hand in between them, nudging her panties down. She pulled of his belt in one swift move, the weirdest thing happened when they finally made contact, a huge storm passed through. Lightning, thunder, rain so heavy you couldn't even see outside the window.

When they were finished, Shira sighed, then laughed to herself, everything came out as plan, now to say the last line.

"What do you find so amusing?" Loki asked, turning to his side of look at the agent.

"You were so self evolved, you didn't notice that I scream my _true_ lover's name….Steve Rogers."

* * *

**A/N: Shira, you little shit, I know shorter than the rest, but it seemed to be the perfect way to end the chapter. Thanks for everything!**


End file.
